Plan A
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as à y gagner ?" se méfia Akechi. Akira lui fit un clin d'œil. "Le plaisir de te voir te creuser la tête." Ou les années ne changent pas vraiment les gens, Akira n'est pas si rancunier qu'il en a l'air et Akechi aimerait recommencer à zéro. Université AU.


HELLO, j'ai pas la moindre idée de s'il y a du monde ou non sur ce fandom français mais me voilà avec un OS Akechi/Joker dans une sorte d'univers alternatif sans les Personas et où tous les persos étaient dans le même lycée puis dans la même université. C'est du Akechi/Joker et well j'espère que ça plaira à quelqu'un ? J'ai écrit cet OS pour l'anniversaire de la fabuleuse **Sherma83** so there's that. Bonne lecture, je sais pas si j'écrirai autre chose sur ce fandom mais si oui ça sera sûrement Akira/Yusuke ou Akira/Ryuji !

* * *

**Plan A**

* * *

_« What if I let you win? _

_What if I make it right? _

_What if I give it up? _

_What if I want to try? _

_What if you take a chance? _

_What if I learn to love? _

_What if, what if we start again? »_

**Red**, Start Again.

* * *

Le soleil inondait le toit de l'université de ses rayons impitoyables. Allongé sur le sol avec un bras en travers de son visage, Akira grimaça. Il avait beau chérir cet endroit de tout son cœur, il y faisait fichtrement chaud aux alentours de midi. À sa droite, Ryuji se releva, un sourire de mauvais augure sur les lèvres.

\- Il est midi dans deux minutes, lui annonça-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

\- Ah, l'élite de la nation va bientôt pouvoir prendre sa pause déjeuner. Parfait.

\- Je suis sûr que la réaction de c't'enfoiré sera au poil. ricana Ryuji.

Akira se redressa à son tour et termina la cannette de Dr Salt qu'il avait achetée au distributeur une demi-heure plus tôt.

Déjeuner avec Ryuji sur ce toit faisait partie des meilleurs moments de sa journée, même s'il y faisait trop chaud en été et trop froid en hiver. Ann les rejoignait le plus souvent, mais ce midi en particulier elle avait dû sacrifier sa pause pour un cours particulier de maths.

\- Il va avoir un mal fou à contenir sa colère en public, dit Ryuji. Rien que de l'imaginer, ça rend ma journée encore meilleure.

Akira se contenta de sourire en jetant un regard à l'échelle de service. Elle n'était pas compliquée à escalader ni à descendre, même s'il n'avait pas pu réprimer un frisson de vertige les premières fois où Ryuji et lui avaient grimpé jusque là.

Akira sortit son portable de sa poche tandis que Ryuji ramassait ses affaires. Makoto allait encore leur faire la leçon, mais ça en valait bien la peine.

Concentré sur sa prise de note, Akechi soupira d'agacement en sentant son portable vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Il attendit que le professeur de droit des affaires leur donne congé avant de consulter sa messagerie. Il lui fallut moins de trois secondes pour en parcourir le contenu et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Je rêve, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Ils ont recommencé ? devina sa voisine avec un soupir.

Makoto rangeait son ordinateur dans sa housse et elle lança un regard compatissant à Akechi.

\- C'est rien.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il se donnait encore la peine de mentir à Makoto. Ça ne fonctionnait jamais, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et il perdait une énergie précieuse à prétendre qu'Akira et Ryuji ne le faisaient pas sortir de ses gonds.

Déformation professionnelle. Akechi se donnait beaucoup de mal pour prétendre que ce genre de provocation lui passait au-dessus de la tête.

\- Ignore-les. Tu sais bien qu'ils adorent te faire enrager.

\- Regarde ça.

Makoto n'avait sans doute pas besoin de regarder son écran pour comprendre l'étendue de sa frustration, mais elle s'exécuta, sûrement pour lui faire plaisir. Elle se retint avec beaucoup de mal de sourire devant le selfie d'Akira et Ryuji, assis sur le toit et faisant un grand sourire à la caméra. Le contenu du message disait : Et surtout bon appétit à vous, les bolosses qui finissent à treize heures (enfin surtout toi Akechi).

\- Ils vont m'entendre, dit Makoto.

\- Tu fais très mal semblant, grogna Akechi en rangeant son portable. Je vais les dégager de là sur-le-champ.

\- Je t'attends à la cafétéria, soupira-t-elle.

Akechi acquiesça avant de monter les marches de l'amphithéâtre quatre à quatre jusqu'à la sortie. Il grimpa les escaliers de la même manière, puis s'engagea sur cette maudite échelle jusqu'au toit.

Akira et Ryuji n'étaient nulle part.

Son téléphone vibra une seconde fois.

_« Encore raté. »_

Akechi allait l'étriper, un de ces jours, il se l'était juré. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Trop de témoins, et un mobile évident. Non, il attendrait qu'Akira se soit lassé de le faire enrager, à un moment où personne ne penserait à soupçonner Akechi, et à cet instant seulement, il l'égorgerait dans un coin sombre.

Akechi s'approcha de la table où se trouvaient les trois personnes les plus insupportables de la planète avec la ferme intention de leur dire sa façon de penser.

\- Vous savez qu'il me suffirait d'envoyer votre photo à l'administration pour que vous ayez de sérieux ennuis ?

\- Bah fais-le, rétorqua Ryuji.

\- Ryuji, des fois ça nous aiderait pas mal que tu réfléchisses avant de parler. marmonna Ann en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Mais tu délires, comme s'il me faisait peur…

Akechi garda les bras croisés et se contenta de sourire à Akira, qui finissait d'éplucher une orange sans exprimer la moindre inquiétude. Il n'était pas ébranlé le moins du monde par ses menaces, et comme Ryuji lui faisait une confiance aveugle, lui non plus ne faisait pas grand cas de ce qu'Akechi venait de dire.

Parfois, il se laissait aller à songer que cela devait être agréable d'avoir ce genre d'amis, prêts à vous suivre jusqu'en enfer, même si c'était pour faire les pires des conneries.

\- Ca m'étonne pas qu'un imbécile comme Ryuji s'en moque, mais, et toi, Akira ? T'as déjà eu des ennuis avec l'administration, je me trompe ?

C'était une question rhétorique. Akechi savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Akira et il n'était pas d'humeur à avoir des scrupules. Une ombre passa sur son visage, mais elle s'en alla la seconde qui suivit. À croire que rien ne pouvait le perturber. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ryuji, cependant, qui se leva et darda un regard menaçant vers Akechi.

\- Enfoiré, grogna-t-il. Va te faire –

\- Tu crains, Akechi. lui fit savoir Ann. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher.

\- Oui enfin, presque rien, déplora Akechi. Un commentaire, Akira ?

S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'énervait encore plus que les aboiements de Ryuji et les regards méprisants d'Ann, c'était bien le silence d'Akira. Et cet enfoiré le savait très bien.

\- Un seul, Akechi-kun. Cette écharpe te va à ravir. Elle met vraiment tes yeux en valeur.

Akechi dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas lui rétorquer l'insulte qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Il mit le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues sur le compte de la colère.

\- Tu –

\- Non, tu me feras pas peur avec ton chantage à deux balles. On va continuer à aller sur ce toit, et si tu veux essayer de me faire renvoyer une deuxième fois, amuse-toi.

\- J'ai jamais dit que –

Akira haussa un sourcil derrière ses lunettes.

\- J'ai dû mal comprendre tes menaces, alors.

Makoto choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre, son plateau en main. Ils se turent tous comme par réflexe. Akechi avait remarqué qu'ils se tenaient bien plus tranquilles en sa présence. Il desserra lui-même les dents.

\- Encore en train de vous disputer ?

\- Pas du tout, lui sourit Akechi. Je leur expliquais calmement qu'il serait dans leur meilleur intérêt de –

\- Tu parles, enfoiré ! s'écria Ryuji. Il vient de nous menacer de balancer à l'administration qu'on traîne sur le toit.

Makoto posa son plateau sur la table avant de les dévisager un par un. Ann se renfonça dans son siège comme pour essayer de disparaître.

\- Désolé les gars, mais je suis d'accord avec lui pour le coup. Si quelqu'un de l'administration vous trouve là haut vous aurez de sérieux ennuis.

\- Et alors ? bougonna Ann. C'est notre problème.

\- Non, je vais encore en entendre parler à la réunion des délégués, rétorqua Akechi. Vous savez qu'on a un parc, pas vrai ? Pourquoi vous n'allez pas traîner là bas ?

\- C'est moi discret pour sniffer du crack, fit Ryuji.

Akechi doutait presque du sérieux de son affirmation. Après tout, ce type semblait constamment survolté, comme s'il s'injectait du café dans les veines toutes les demi-heures.

\- Vous savez quoi ? dit Makoto. On a une heure de pause déjeuner et vous trouvez toujours le moyen de perdre ce temps précieux à vous disputer. Akechi, ça vaut pour toi aussi.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je risquais si –

\- Ils ne peuvent pas avoir de preuve que tu le savais. Sauf si tu leur envoies la photo, ce qui serait aller trop loin si tu veux mon avis.

Akechi n'avait pas eu la moindre intention de leur envoyer cette maudite photo. Ils avaient beau être persuadés qu'il n'était qu'un sombre connard, ils se trompaient. Il voulait simplement en finir avec cette histoire de toit.

\- Et vous, dit Makoto d'une voix sévère en se tournant vers les trois autres, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de le provoquer. Un jour, il finira par mettre ses menaces à exécution et je ne vous défendrai pas. Si ça avait été moi…

Un frisson parcourut Akechi à cette idée. Ils avaient été délégués de classe tous les deux au lycée et Makoto pouvait se montrer bien plus intimidante que lui. Ce qui ne l'avait jamais empêché les élèves de l'apprécier, chose qu'il lui enviait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

\- Écoutez-la, conclut Akechi. Ma patience à des limites.

\- Mais t'es tellement mignon quand tu te mets en colère, je peux pas résister, répondit Akira d'un air navré.

\- C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'ouvre la bouche que pour le provoquer ?

\- C'est ce qu'on fait déjà, fit remarquer Ryuji.

Un soupir las échappa à Makoto.

\- Allez, Akechi. Va prendre ton plateau et assieds-toi avec nous, on aura pas le temps de manger à ce rythme-là.

Akechi accepta uniquement pour la simple et bonne raison que Makoto se sentirait obligée de le suivre s'il quittait la table et qu'il n'avait pas envie de la priver d'un déjeuner avec ses amis – même s'ils étaient de très mauvais goût.

Il ignora superbement le soupir excédé de Ryuji et eut un peu plus de mal à ignorer le sourire qu'Akira lançait dans sa direction.

Akechi passa le reste de la pause déjeuner à s'autoconvaincre qu'il était resté pour faire plaisir à Makoto, et non pas pour Akira et ses putains de lunettes et ses foutus cheveux bouclés.

Lorsqu'Akechi referma la porte de sa maison, ce soir-là, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la valise de son père se trouvait dans le vestibule. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir avant au moins une semaine, étant donné qu'il lui avait parlé d'un séminaire à Osaka où il devait se rendre.

Akechi déposa sa mallette à l'endroit habituel, sous le portemanteau, et se rendit dans le salon avec une appréhension grandissante.

Shido lui accorda à peine un regard lorsqu'il le vit entrer. Encore en costume, il était plongé dans la lecture d'un article sur sa tablette.

\- Bonsoir, dit Akechi. Vous êtes rentré plus tôt ?

\- Hm, répondit Shido sans lever les yeux.

Akechi savait qu'il n'aurait pas droit à plus de détails, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'au moins une fois sur dix, son père manifesterait une once d'intérêt pour lui.

Il laissa tomber pour le moment et monta se changer dans sa chambre. Cette maison était toujours immaculée et chaque chose y était toujours à sa place. Sauf lui. Il n'avait jamais su où il devait être, comment il devait se comporter, et un jour il faudrait bien qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'il ne trouverait pas cette réponse.

Après avoir dîné dans la cuisine en silence, Akechi remonta dans sa chambre. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à retenter de faire la conversation à son père. Il avait eu son lot de discussions déplaisantes dans la même journée.

Akechi relisait son cours de droit, penché sur son ordinateur, lorsque Shido toqua à la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Il avait retiré ses lunettes teintées et son regard semblait sonder Akechi jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme de sa lueur froide.

\- J'ai croisé la procureur Nijima, cet après-midi.

Ne sachant que faire de cette information, Akechi acquiesça.

\- J'ai déjeuné avec sa sœur à midi.

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de son père.

\- Tant mieux, tu dois savoir qu'elle est en tête du classement de votre promotion, dans ce cas.

Akechi sentit un frisson le paralyser. C'était donc pour ça que son père s'était donné la peine de venir jusqu'à sa chambre. Son père ne prenait pas de ses nouvelles, ça aurait été bien étrange de sa part. Il allait juste lui faire savoir une fois de plus qu'il était profondément décevant.

\- On avait seulement un demi-point d'écart au dernier examen, tenta-t-il de se rattraper malgré tout.

Shido ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait quasiment eu la note maximale. Tout ce qui l'importait était la différence entre lui et le premier. Ou la première, en l'occurrence.

\- Ça fait toute la différence entre elle et les perdants, pourtant, rétorqua Shido.

Akechi ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. À quoi bon, après tout ? Il ne ferait pas changer son père d'avis et ne parviendrait qu'à l'énerver. Il avait compris assez tôt qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contredire.

Lorsque Shido redescendit l'escalier, Akechi songea que ce n'était pas le vide qui rendait cette maison glaciale, mais bien la présence de cet être de glace qu'était son père, qui la rendait encore plus inhospitalière que lorsqu'il était seul.

Akechi se rendit à l'université d'une humeur maussade le lendemain et sa tolérance pour les sottises d'Akira et compagnie était aux alentours de zéro. Il s'était déjà fait humilier par son père la veille pour un demi-point de différence avec Makoto, alors il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il lui réserverait s'il apprenait qu'il ne parvenait même pas à se faire respecter en tant que délégué de promotion.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu te donnes tout ce mal ? _

Shido avait à peine cillé lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Akechi siégeait au conseil de l'université, mais ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait moins d'une heure pour avoir vent de la moindre de ses erreurs.

Malgré les désagréments (comme Ryuji) qui venaient avec ce poste, Akechi s'en accommodait plutôt bien, et la plupart des gens se tenaient à carreau en sa présence. Il n'y avait qu'un représentant pour la promotion entière, ce qui comprenait la filière droit (dont Makoto et lui faisaient partie), la filière commerce (où l'on trouvait des spécimens tels qu'Akira, Ann et Ryujià et la filière arts et lettres (où était Yusuke, le plus étrange de leurs amis).

Voilà pourquoi il se rendit d'un pas déterminé jusqu'au toit à la pause déjeuner, laissant derrière lui une Makoto blasée. Il reconnut Akira et Ryuji sur le toit à la seconde où il atteignit la cage d'escalier.

\- Hé ! grogna Akechi dans leur direction. Dernier avertissement. Descendez de là.

Ryuji lui fit un signe grossier.

\- Encore en train de nous espionner, Akechi ?

Ce dernier ne se démonta pas, croisant les bras comme s'il était prêt à passer la journée à attendre qu'il obéissent.

\- Jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez à être raisonnables. Un jour vous allez vous casser la figure et on sait tous sur qui ça retombera si ça arrive.

\- Oh tu t'inquiètes pour nous maintenant ? cracha Ryuji. C'est trop gentil.

Akechi conserva son sourire mielleux avant de répondre.

\- Si tu crois que j'ai la moindre considération pour toi, Sakamoto, tu te méprends. Si tu tiens tant que ça à finir dans un fauteuil, trouves un autre endroit.

\- Personne se cassera rien, rétorqua Ryuji. C'est pas parce que t'es incapable de monter cette échelle avec tes bras mous qu'on est tous aussi nazes.

Akechi savait très bien qu'il n'avait rien à lui prouver, mais l'idée de laisser ce crétin avoir le dernier mot, tout ça devant un Akira aussi silencieux que d'ordinaire, le rendait malade.

\- Ah tu crois ça ?

Akechi posa une main sur l'échelle avec la ferme intention de les rejoindre. Il avait le vertige et détestait monter sur ce toit, mais il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Pourtant, une fois sur la dernière marche de l'échelle, Akechi eut la mauvaise idée de regarder en bas et sentit le vertige l'envahir.

\- C'est pas vrai, grogna Ryuji.

Akechi se sentit pâlir à vue d'œil tandis qu'il tentait de se hisser sur le toit. Il s'exhorta au calme et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux barreaux de l'échelle.

\- Akechi.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Akira lui tendait la main. Akechi n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la saisir.

\- Je te tiens, dit-il. Ça va aller.

\- Merci, murmura Akechi alors qu'il se hissait sur le toit.

Il était si soulagé d'avoir enfin quitté cette échelle qu'il en oublia presque la honte d'avoir dû se faire aider.

\- Morale de l'histoire, reste en bas la prochaine fois, lâcha Ryuji.

\- Ryuji, dit Akira d'un ton sec. Ça suffit.

Si Akechi avait regardé Ryuji, il l'aurait sûrement vu marmonner une protestation dans sa barbe, mais son attention était concentrée sur Akira. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main, et se tenait à peine à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage. Il voulut bouger, ne serait-ce que faire un pas en arrière, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Akira serra sa main dans la sienne en un geste qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi réconfortant.

\- Vas-y, Ryuji, dit Akira sans quitter Akechi des yeux. Je te rejoins.

\- Mais –

Un dernier regard suffit à convaincre Ryuji de s'exécuter.

\- C'est fou, finit par marmonner Akechi. Quoi que tu fasses, ils font ce que tu leur dis. Tu les contrôles par la pensée ?

\- Si tu peux faire de l'humour, ça a l'air d'aller, tu me rassures, répondit Akira.

Il lâcha sa main et Akechi le regretta presque.

\- On peut attendre un peu avant de redescendre, si tu veux.

Akechi détestait tout ça, le ton presque inquiet de la voix d'Akira, l'air sincèrement soucieux de ses sourcils à demi froncés. Il s'assit tout de même contre le mur, respirant profondément. Akira l'imita.

Akechi ferma les yeux et essaya laborieusement de se calmer. Il ne les rouvrit qu'une éternité plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit Akira prendre une inspiration avant de parler.

\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés tous les deux sur un toit, on avait même pas 18 ans, fit-il remarquer.

Akechi aurait préféré ne pas s'en souvenir. Il avait relégué ces souvenirs dans un coin inaccessible de son esprit et s'était promis de ne plus y penser. Repenser à cette époque lui faisait le même effet que d'imaginer un monde parallèle à celui-ci. Akira et lui, passant des heures à regarder les formes des nuages au-dessus du lycée Shûjin. Amis.

Akechi aurait voulu lui dire que tout ça lui manquait, qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une autre chance, une autre vie où il ne verrait pas constamment l'ombre de son père planer au-dessus de lui. Au lieu de ça, il secoua la tête et murmura :

\- Tu dois vraiment me haïr.

Akira retira ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux d'un air perplexe.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Akechi ne répondit rien.

\- C'est plutôt l'inverse, non ? insista Akira. Tu te souviens pas ?

Bien sûr qu'Akechi se souvenait.

Il se souvenait s'être résigné à écouter les ordres de son père.

Il se souvenait s'être convaincu que c'était mieux pour tout le monde, qu'il n'aurait plus d'ennuis à force de traîner avec les fauteurs de troubles et qu'Akira pouvait bien se passer d'un ami aussi lâche que lui.

Il se souvenait des sourires qu'il avait appris à façonner pour masquer la douleur écrasante qu'il ressentait au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait tout pour éviter Akira.

Il se souvenait du vide glacial qui avait élu domicile dans sa poitrine le jour où Akira avait cessé d'essayer de combler la distance qu'Akechi mettait entre eux.

\- Si, souffla Akechi. Et je me souviens aussi que je t'ai accusé à tort bien après tout ça.

Akira soutint son regard.

\- Encore une fois, qui déteste qui, dans cette histoire ?

\- Ça n'avait rien à avoir avec ça, rétorqua Akechi avec un claquement de langue frustré.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, dit Akira avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Tu faisais ton travail.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit pendant longtemps. Que j'avais pas à laisser mes sentiments entrer en jeu. Que même si je te connaissais, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça altérer mon jugement.

\- Et est-ce que tu me connaissais, finalement ? fit Akira. C'était l'année dernière, et on s'adressait pas plus la parole que maintenant.

Akechi ne savait même pas pourquoi ils avaient cette conversation sur le toit des mois après le moment où ils auraient dû en parler.

\- Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille sans raison. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça, mais sans preuve, sans le témoignage de Shiho –

\- Tu as vu un type qui en avait cogné un autre, rien de plus, acheva Akira à sa place.

\- Tout le monde était contre toi. Et moi aussi.

\- Ne rends pas ça plus terrible que ça l'a été. J'avais Makoto. Ann. Ryuji. Yusuke.

Akechi savait que son nom avait été barré de cette liste des années plus tôt. Ça n'était pas moins dur à entendre pour autant.

\- T'as failli être renvoyé.

Les souvenirs étaient encore si vifs dans son esprit. Un conseil de discipline qui paraissait perdu d'avance, mais qui avait eu une fin insoupçonnée – et pas grâce à lui. Le corps professoral de l'université et leurs regards inquisiteurs braqués sur Akira. Des phrases froides qu'il s'était entendu prononcer alors qu'il était le seul qui aurait pu l'aider dans la pièce.

\- Mais je suis toujours là, dit Akira. Ann a convaincu Shiho de dire ce que ce type lui avait fait, alors je vois pas à quoi ça sert de revenir là-dessus.

\- J'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais encore me regarder en face. Je sais même pas pourquoi tu m'as aidé à grimper sur ce toit.

Akira laissa échapper un soupir et ses yeux glissèrent vers le sol.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Et je m'imaginais bien que ton père te tomberait dessus si tu défendais quelqu'un comme moi.

Bien sûr qu'Akira savait. Bien sûr qu'il s'était douté des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir de cette manière, comme si ça pouvait excuser la manière dont Akechi l'avait abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui.

Tout était toujours lié à Shido. Le monde lui-même semblait lui tourner autour depuis la nuit des temps.

\- Je suis désolé, Akira.

_Et je le suis encore plus d'avoir mis autant de temps à te le dire._

\- Tu me l'as dit à la seconde où l'administration a effacé cette histoire de mon dossier.

\- Ça vient de moi, cette fois-ci, murmura Akechi. Même si ça ne change rien.

\- Ça change tout, souffla Akira.

Akechi espéra ne pas se tromper en le comprenant comme un _Je te pardonne_.

\- J'aurais dû savoir, soupira-t-il.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu le saches. Mais je sais pourquoi tu as agi de cette façon et ça sert plus à rien de te torturer avec ça.

\- Comment tu fais ? Pour continuer alors que certains sont encore convaincus que tu es dangereux ?

Akira haussa les épaules, mais Akechi ne pouvait pas bien voir ses yeux alors qu'il remettait ses lunettes sur nez.

\- Je m'en fiche, globalement. Mes amis savent qui je suis, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- J'aimerais bien raisonner comme ça, soupira Akechi.

\- Tu pourrais essayer.

Akechi le dévisagea sans comprendre.

\- Essayer quoi ?

\- De redevenir mon ami.

Akechi comprit à la seconde où les mots franchirent les lèvres d'Akira que c'était ce qu'il avait souhaité depuis le début.

\- D'accord.

Lorsqu'Akira l'aida à redescendre l'échelle, dix, vingt ou trente minutes plus tard, Akechi ne lâcha sa main qu'au dernier moment possible, s'y accrochant comme à une torche dans un désert de glace.

\- Merci, finit par dire Akechi.

Il osa à peine le regarder dans les yeux, espérant que s'il s'efforçait de ne plus y penser, cet épisode n'aurait jamais existé.

\- De rien, répondit Akira. J'allais quand même pas te laisser tomber. Qui je serai sensé enquiquiner, sinon ?

\- Logique, rétorqua Akechi avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Bon, à la prochaine.

Akira le regarda partir avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Akira pensa à Akechi durant tout le trajet du retour, à la fin de la journée. Ryuji lui parlait du jeu vidéo sur lequel il passait ses nuits ces derniers temps et il se contentait d'acquiescer toutes les deux minutes, mais son esprit était bien loin de ce train.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de ce qui s'était passé là-bas. En général, il n'éprouvait pas le moindre remord à embêter Akechi car il le lui rendait bien, mais ce dernier avait semblé encore plus distant que d'ordinaire, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Akechi et lui n'avaient pas été amis très longtemps au lycée, mais cela avait été largement suffisant pour qu'Akira comprenne que son père était une enflure de la pire espèce. Il s'était toujours demandé quelle part de responsabilité il avait dans le changement de comportement d'Akechi depuis cette époque-là.

Mais aussi éprouvante que leur conversation avait pu être, ils avaient fini par faire un pas l'un vers l'autre. Et Akira ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'espoir le consumer lentement. Peut-être qu'il ne retrouverait jamais son ancienne relation avec Akechi. mais c'était mieux que rien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Akira aurait sans doute raté son arrêt si Ryuji ne l'avait pas tiré par la manche de sa chemise. En entrant dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tous les trois, Ryuji se jeta sur le canapé, ignorant totalement la présence d'Ann, qui somnolait devant un drama coréen. Le résultat fut immédiat et elle hurla si fort que Morgana, leur chat, détala comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

\- T'es un enfoiré ! cria Ann en frappant Ryuji avec l'un des coussins du canapé.

\- T'avais besoin de hurler comme ça ? Les voisins vont croire qu'on te maltraite.

\- C'est le cas, rugit Ann. Tu pèses une tonne, dégage.

Sourd à leurs chamailleries, Akira s'affala dans un fauteuil avec un soupir.

\- C'est quoi cette merde que tu regardes encore ? dit Ryuji.

\- Te moque pas, c'est une histoire très touchante !

\- Touchante mon cul. On va plutôt mettre le foot.

\- Pas question, j'étais là avant !

Le même refrain se répéta pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur une série comique qui n'avait jamais fait rire Akira. Il le regarda toutefois avec eux pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que Makoto frappe à leur porte. Habitant à deux pas de la décharge qu'ils appelaient une colloc, elle passait souvent dîner avec eux en fin de semaine.

Comme Akira s'y attendait, Ryuji revint sur l'incident de la journée durant leur repas. Makoto le toisa d'un regard désapprobateur.

\- C'est juste un toit, dit Makoto. Vous pourriez faire un effort et aller ailleurs au lieu de le torturer.

\- Personne lui a demandé de nous rejoindre, aux dernières nouvelles, grogna Ryuji.

\- Vous l'avez quand même cherché, dit Makoto.

\- Mais c'est précisément ça qui est drôle, dit Ann. Il nous snobe depuis la fin du lycée maintenant qu'il est en fac de droit et on devrait en plus être sympa avec lui ?

\- Mais si tu le détestes tellement, qu'est-ce que t'en as a faire qu'il te snobe ?

\- Question de principe. Le jour où Goro Akechi me dira ce que je dois faire, il neigera en enfer, approuva Ryuji.

Makoto se tourna vers Akira, dans un espoir désespéré qu'il lui donne raison.

\- Désolé Makoto, mais tu sais bien que c'est mon hobby préféré de lui taper sur les nerfs.

Pour reprendre l'expression de Ryuji, il neigerait en enfer avant qu'il leur raconte ce qui s'était passé. Chaque chose en son temps.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu sais, y'a d'autres moyens d'attirer son attention.

Ann faillit s'étouffer de rire et elle cracha sa gorgée de soda sur Ryuji.

\- Ah, mais t'es pas possible toi ! hurla-t-il en avisant son t-shirt trempé. T'as été élevée chez les loups ou quoi ?

\- Ça va, t'es pas en sucre non plus, ça va sécher…

\- Mais va falloir que je le lave tout de suite sinon ça partira jamais ! Mon t-shirt préféré en plus !

\- Tu dis ça de tes 47 t-shirts graphiques, Ryuji, lui rappela Akira. J'ai une nette préférence pour le jaune avec écrit « Quentined and Tarentined by Writing Directino ».

\- Ne l'encourage pas à sortir avec, grogna Ann. Je suis obligée de me cacher pour pas être vue avec lui.

Cette diversion l'avait peut-être dispensé de répondre à l'accusation de Makoto, mais Akira n'avait même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour sentir son regard le scruter.

Akechi travaillait souvent au café Leblanc. Leurs boissons chaudes étaient divines, leur curry encore meilleur et il n'était pas trop bruyant. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il était difficile d'y trouver une table à cette heure-ci. Il n'était pas rare qu'il s'assoie en face d'un parfait inconnu.

Cet après-midi-là, la personne qui l'interpella ne l'était pas tout à fait.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Akechi fut réellement tenté de dire non au moment où il croisa les yeux bleus d'Akira, mais le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre remonta à la surface et il acquiesça, gardant les yeux fermement rivés sur son ordinateur. Il tenta de rester concentré sur le commentaire qu'il avait à rendre, mais Akira ne lui facilita pas la tâche.

\- C'est si intéressant que ça, ce que tu lis ? finit-il par lui demander après cinq bonnes minutes de silence.

Akechi releva lentement les yeux de son code pénal.

\- T'es pas venu ici pour travailler, toi ?

Akira haussa les épaules.

\- Si, à la base, mais tant que je suis en si bonne compagnie, j'en profite pour discuter.

\- Je comprends pas ce que tu veux, soupira Akechi. C'est pourtant clair que tu me hais, pourquoi tu perds ton temps à m'enquiquiner ?

Akira secoua la tête avec un rire incrédule.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je te hais pas, Akechi.

\- T'as une drôle de façon de le montrer, marmonna Akechi en surlignant un passage de son cours sans même savoir de quoi il parlait.

\- Peut être que c'est plutôt toi qui me détestes et que tu pars du principe que c'est réciproque.

\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre à détester les gens, Akira.

\- Ton mépris ne te rend pas plus attirant, tu sais.

Akechi releva la tête de son écran, outré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Akira haussa les épaules.

\- Laisse tomber. Tu sais quoi, puisque tu me détestes pas et qu'on est redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde, on devrait faire une trêve.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais déclaré la guerre.

\- Mon œil.

\- Bon, t'as fini ton cinéma ? Finalement tu devrais peut-être aller t'asseoir ailleurs.

\- Surtout pas, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Akechi arqua un sourcil.

\- J'ai l'intuition que ça va très moyennement me plaire.

\- Mais si. Toi qui aimes bien les énigmes, j'en ai une pour toi.

Akechi referma son ordinateur et regarda Akira dans les yeux.

\- Dis toujours.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Akira, comme s'il avait prédit qu'il mordrait à l'hameçon.

\- Ryuji. Ann. Yusuke. Makoto. Il y a quelques années, je suis sorti avec une personne parmi les quatre. Si tu devines lequel, Ryuji, Ann et moi on mettra plus jamais un pied sur le toit, je te l'assure.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Pas du tout. T'as une semaine.

\- J'ai pas encore accepté.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre ? Dans le meilleur des cas, tu obtiens ce que tu veux, dans le pire des cas, rien ne change.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as à y gagner ? se méfia Akechi.

Akira lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Le plaisir de te voir te creuser la tête.

Akechi considéra sa proposition un bref instant.

\- J'ai le droit de les interroger ?

\- Pas du tout. Et tu ne dis rien de tout ça à Makoto, bien évidemment, ça sera notre petit secret.

\- T'as peur qu'elle t'engueule, avoue-le.

\- Ose me faire croire qu'elle te fera pas subir la même chose, ricana Akira.

Akechi savait que la réponse raisonnable à donner à Akira était non. Pourtant, il se serait damné plutôt que de refuser un défi venant de lui. Et sa curiosité avait eu raison de lui trente secondes après avoir entendu son marché.

\- Tu vas le regretter, lui fit savoir Akechi.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt, ricana Akira. Réfléchis bien, ça pourrait être _n'importe qui_. Ne néglige aucune piste.

\- Redis-moi encore une fois ce que je dois faire et tu dégages de ma table, lui répondit Akechi avec un grand sourire.

Sur ces mots, il se replongea dans son cours de droit, mais la concentration lui vint plus difficilement que jamais auparavant.

**akira (22 :00) **: tu veux entendre une blague, akechi-kun ?

**akechi (22 :15)** : non.

**akira (22 :16)** : j'ai vu le couvreur, il m'a parlé de toits

**akechi (22 :16) **: de toutes celles que tu aurais pu choisir, tu me sors celle-là. C'est navrant.

**akechi (22 :36) **: en plus ça ne fonctionne même pas à l'écrit

Makoto parvint à coincer Akira dans la cage d'escalier après quatre jours où il l'avait soigneusement fuie pour éviter cette conversation. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Akechi depuis leur pari et attendait avec impatience d'entendre son hypothèse. Seulement voilà, Makoto lui jetait des regards de plus en plus étranges, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : elle se doutait de ce qui se passait.

\- Tu allais quelque part, peut-être ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait, les bras croisés.

Adossée au mur, à deux pas de l'échelle, elle le transperçait de son regard inquisiteur.

\- Bon, ça va durer encore longtemps ton petit jeu avec Akechi ?

Akira choisit de leur faire gagner du temps en évitant de prétendre qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, en quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Par pitié, Akira arrête tes conneries, bien sûr que ça me regarde. Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je te le ferai payer si tu lui fais du mal. Je sais que vous avez eu vos différends, mais –

Akira fit appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas hausser le ton.

\- De nous deux, tu penses vraiment que c'est moi qui suis susceptible de lui faire du mal ? Fais-moi un peu confiance.

\- Je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Mais d'habitude tu me parles.

Akira ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Makoto avait bien raison, il lui aurait tout raconté depuis longtemps si ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir d'Akechi n'était pas si fragile.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout en temps et en heure, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu peux me faire confiance, il n'y a rien de grave.

Il resta songeur un court instant, puis adressa un sourire à Makoto.

\- En fait, ça commence tout juste à aller mieux.

\- Tu comptes en faire une habitude ? lança Akechi à Akira lorsqu'il s'assit une fois de plus en face de lui à Leblanc.

Akira s'étira paresseusement.

\- Pourquoi pas. C'est ce que font les amis, non ?

\- Très bien, et puisque nous sommes les _meilleurs amis du monde_, pourquoi tu ne déciderais pas de rester loin de ce toit de ton plein gré ?

\- Oh, j'ai toute confiance en ta capacité de déduction. D'ailleurs il ne te reste plus que deux jours. Des pistes ?

\- Je les garde pour moi, marmonna Akechi.

Il avait passé la semaine à les observer un par un et la seule déduction qui lui venait en tête à cet instant précis était sa propre jalousie.

Il enviait la chaleur du sourire d'Akira lorsqu'il écoutait Yusuke divaguer pendant des heures dans le parc du campus.

Il enviait le rire dans sa voix lorsqu'il se disputait avec Ann à propos de ces dramas coréens qu'ils regardaient à la télévision.

Il enviait les regards malicieux qu'il échangeait avec Ryuji à chaque fois qu'ils se frappaient dans la paume de la main.

Il enviait la façon dont Makoto et lui semblaient pouvoir se comprendre sans avoir besoin d'échanger un seul mot.

\- Allez, insista Akira. Je meurs d'envie de t'entendre me donner la mauvaise réponse avec le même air supérieur que d'habitude.

\- Méfie-toi, ricana Akechi. Je n'ai aucune intention de me tromper.

\- N'empêche, poursuivit Akira. Tu t'y prends pas très bien pour me séduire, tu sais.

\- Excuse-moi ? s'étrangla Akechi.

Il faillit renverser sa tasse de café sur son ordinateur en sursautant.

\- Tu sais bien. Ça serait plus simple de me regarder dans les yeux et de dire « Oui, Akira, je veux bien t'épouser. » plutôt que de froncer les sourcils en faisant semblant de lire ton cours sur le droit des mouettes à disposer d'elles-mêmes.

Akechi leva les yeux au ciel dans un vain espoir de garder une expression neutre.

\- Ça t'arrive d'être sérieux à propos de quoi que ce soit ?

\- Oh, de temps en temps.

Akira ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais la façon dont son regard parcourut Akechi de haut en bas le fit frissonner.

\- Je trouverai qui c'est, grommela Akechi pour se donner une contenance.

\- Fais de ton mieux, répondit Akira avec un clin d'œil.

Akechi ne doutait pas de sa capacité à trouver la réponse en temps voulu, en revanche, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir de l'étrangler d'ici là.

\- Ta petite enquête donne quelque chose ? lui demanda Makoto, vingt-quatre heures avant l'expiration de son pari avec Akira.

L'amphithéâtre était presque vide, une grande partie des étudiants étant partis profiter de la machine à café pendant leur pause. Akechi referma son ordinateur et se tourna vers elle sans répondre. Makoto ne semblait pas spécialement attendre qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

\- C'était juste une question de temps, vous deux, poursuivit-elle. Mais je suis bien contente que ça ne vous ait pas pris dix ans.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi il est si…gentil avec moi.

\- Parce qu'il t'apprécie, Akechi. Tu crois vraiment qu'il passerait son temps à t'enquiquiner si tu n'avais pas la moindre importance à ses yeux ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à regretter que vous vous soyez éloignés. Et c'est pas trop tard y remédier.

\- On peut vraiment rien te cacher, hein ?

Le sourire de Makoto confirma son hypothèse.

\- Ni toi, ni lui.

**akechi (23 :00)** : Je sais qui c'est. Retrouve-moi sur le toit à dix-huit heures demain.

**akira (23 : 03)** : tu vas réussir à grimper ?

**akechi (23 : 03)** : la ferme.

Akira l'attendait déjà lorsqu'Akechi gravit la dernière marche de l'échelle.

\- C'est Makoto, hein ?

Akira applaudit.

\- Belle déduction. Très bien, je peux dire adieu à mon toit. Comment t'as deviné ?

\- J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était Yusuke, honnêtement. Je vous ai vus plusieurs fois ensemble dans le parc et vous aviez l'air très proches. Puis je l'ai vu avec Ann, et même avec Makoto, et finalement la différence n'était pas énorme.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- J'ai éliminé Ann d'emblée, elle passe beaucoup trop de temps à te raconter ses peines de cœur. Il me restait Ryuji et Makoto. Ryuji aboie tellement comme si c'était ton chien de garde que j'ai étudié sa piste, mais il n'a pas tellement l'air d'aimer les mecs. Ceci dit, ça aurait pu être différent avec toi, vu comme il a l'air de t'admirer.

Akira ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer sans se départir de son sourire.

\- J'ai eu du mal à trouver quoi que ce soit qui m'amène à penser que ça pouvait être Makoto. Déjà parce que je pensais qu'elle avait meilleur goût, puis –

\- Oh, c'est clair qu'elle a des goûts très discutables. Je veux dire, elle passe son temps avec toi.

\- Utiliser le même argument contre moi, c'est plutôt navrant. Comme ta défaite, d'ailleurs. Fais tes adieux à ce toit.

\- Je sais comment lui faire un dernier hommage, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Akechi refusa de croire son intuition lorsqu'Akira fit un pas vers lui, réfuta une autre théorie alors qu'une de ses mains se glissait derrière sa nuque et renia toutes ses certitudes lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

\- Et c'est moi qui m'y prends mal pour te séduire ? Tu peux parler. murmura t-il une éternité plus tard.

Le sourira d'Akira étincela lorsqu'Akechi lui enleva délicatement ses lunettes.

\- Ça marche, pourtant.

Akechi ferma les yeux et laissa Akira lui rappeler que rien n'était détruit à jamais.

* * *

voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, kiss kiss

**Aeli**


End file.
